Saga del Próximo Imperio
Creador Lgarabato Fanons que intervienen por orden de aparición junto a sus creadores Personajes: * Cervantes Monarch (Lgarabato) * Hanran (Sr Caotico) * Cifer Accelerator (MarshallSenju) * Sr Papuru (Sr Caotico) * Kitanai (Sr Caotico) * Nathan Boom (Lgarabato) * Vero (Monkey d vero) * Star D. Zeus (MarshallSenju) * Uchiwa Tsubaki (Darkarchangel) * Kodona Haigatai (Sr caotico) * Valeria Utamine (Utamine Valeria) * Yakan (Sr caotico) * Anna (Estela Reynols) * Doa (Arufuredo) * El Soplón (Lgarabato) * Kino (Arufuredo) * Tsune y Tsumo (Arufuredo) * Ikari (Sr caotico) * Qym (Arufuredo) * Karasu (Sr caotico) * Alessandra (Monkey d vero) * Dr Yoi (Sr caotico) * Maxwell Scribble (Lgarabato) * Laura Moovi (Lgarabato) * Cosmo (Lgarabato) * Roco Crash (Lgarabato) * Fencing (Sr caotico) * Rick (Lgarabato) * Ana (Lgarabato) * Dan (Lgarabato) * Willy (Lgarabato) * Newt (Lgarabato) * Darkness (MarshallSenju) Organizaciones y Bandas piratas: * Daku Gorosei (Sr Caotico) * Piratas Del Cielo Oscuro(Sin especificar) * Kuro Nodo (Arufuredo) * Piratas del Sueño (Sagas creadas por: Arufuredo) * Piratas Freak (Lgarabato) Prólogo Base del Daku Gorosei ubicada en una isla remota del South Blue. Es plena noche. Torre de control. Operador: Eeeeh... Señor. Veo algo acercándose. Algo grande. Capitán del Daku Gorosei: Será el cargamento que tenía que venir mañana. Han llegado mucho más pronto... Operador: Pero señor, viene demasiado rápido y... En ese momento, un enorme dragón dispara tres grandes bolas de fuego a la torre, destruyéndola por completo. Eso moviliza a todos los soldados, que se ponen a disparar al monstruo con sus cañones pero él esquiva todos los disparos y se dirige al almacén donde un soldado gigante intenta interceptarlo con su hacha. Gigante del Daku Gorosei:¡Toma esto, monstruo! Sin embargo, el dragón recubre su cola con Haki y destruye el hacha, impactando al gigante. Luego, un gran escuadrón dispara a la bestia con fusiles pero ella se queda indiferente. Acto seguido lanza un potente rugido, haciendo que la mayoría del escuadrón caigan desmayados. Contra los que quedan en pie, invoca a una serie de guerreros-esqueleto para que los combatan para que así él pueda acceder al almacén y llevarse dos contenedores que había dentro. Acto seguido alzó el vuelo y desapareció en el cielo. Kunoichi, sede principal del Daku Gorosei. En la isla de Kunoichi, el vicealmirante Cervantes va corriendo por un pasillo hasta el despacho del almirante Hanran (también conocido como Sanguinem), donde están reunidos los demás vicealmirantes. Cervantes: ¡Hanran! Sanguinem: ¿Qué ocurre? Cervantes: ¡Nos han robado! Cifer: ¿Qué? Hanran: ¿Quién? Cervantes: Según los de la base del South Blue, un monstruo gigante ha robado dos contenedores del almacén. Sr. Papuru: Uuuuuh. ¿Acaso no tenemos defensas suficientes para frenar a un monstruo salvaje? Cervantes: ¡Ese "monstruo" salvaje conoce los tres tipos de Haki con los que ha diezmado a una gran parte de la división! Hanran: Moviliza las tropas. Cifer: No. Iré yo a por él. No quiero más bajas innecesarias. Hanran: Serás convocado cuando se te necesite, Cifer. Cervantes... Cervantes coge un Den Den Mushi. Cervantes: ¡Atención a todas las divisiones! ¡Permaneced alerta al posible ataque de un enemigo no identificado de gran tamaño! Si se aparece ante vosotros, no dudéis, abatidlo. Hanran: Alguien está tramando algo que requiere de nuestra tecnología. Y quiero saber quién es. Capítulo Uno: Los Piratas Del Cielo OscuroCategoría:Historias En otro lugar del vasto mar, una pequeña banda pirata anda con escasez de comida y se ve obligada a pescar para llenar la tripa. Kitanai: Me abuuuuurro. Nathan: Ídem. Si almenos picara algo... Vero: Vosotros mismos pero si no hay pesca, no hay comida. Star: La verdad es que sí que es aburrido. Kitanai: Si almenos...¡Oye tú!¿Y si nos ayudas un poco? La capitana Tsubaki está tumbada en una hamaca leyendo. Tsubaki: Yo superviso. Además, soy la capitana. Kitanai: ¡Vaya morro! En ese momento, un enorme monstruo volador pasa volando por encima a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a toda la banda. Star: Tsubaki... Tsubaki: Eso es... Nathan, Vero y Kitanai: ¡COMIDA GIGANTE! Tsubaki y Star, con sus poderes, emprenden el vuelo para ver qué o quién era ese monstruo, al que logran alcanzar en poco rato. Se quedan impresionados con el aspecto de aquel monstruo: un dragón de tres cabezas enorme. En cada pata lleva una especie de contenedor de metal. La bestia no se alegra mucho de haber sido alcanzada y rápidamente se gira y empieza a disparar bolas de fuego a los dos piratas. Star: ¡Agh! ¡No es muy amigable! Tsubaki: ¡'Enjeru furaito: Jisoku satsujin'! Tsubaki da un gran y doloroso corte al dragón lo que le hace perder uno de los contenedores. El monstruo se lanza desesperádamente a recogerlo y, cuando lo hace, da un poderoso rugido. Acto seguido, un enorme pilar de agua se eleva de la superfície marina y impacta de lleno sobre los dos piratas, haciéndoles caer al mar. Star está tan aturdido por el golpe que solo se mantiene unos segundos consciente para ver lo ocurrido: está bajo el mar, hundiendose con su capitana inconsciente debido al brutal ataque del monstruo e incapaz de emerger debido a ser usuario de Fruta del Diablo. Finalmente, el cansancio y la asfixia acaban por hacerle perder el conocimiento y precipitarse hacia las profundidades marinas. Capítulo Dos: El misterioso buen samaritano Nathan: Eh. Kitanai: Chicos, despertad. Nathan da unas palmaditas en la cara de Star, haciendo que se despierte. Tsubaki, que está a su lado también está volviendo en sí. Tsubaki: ¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado? Kitanai: Unos minutos después de que os fuerais tras el bicho ese, el mar os escupió al barco. Tsubaki: ¿Nos "escupió? Vero: Sí. Un chorro enorme de agua apareció al lado de nosotros y de él salisteis vosotros inconscientes. Kitanai: Además. ¡Mira la de peces que ha escupido además vosotros! Kitanai enseña varias bandejas llenas de pescado. Nathan: ¡No cabe duda de que hay un buen samaritano ahí debajo, jajajaja! Vero: Mejor vamos a comer y nos contáis como os ha ido con el monstruo desconocido aquel. La banda va tranquilamente a comer y Star y Tsubaki hablan al resto de la tripulación de su corto encuentro con el dragón de tres cabezas y de aquel chorro de agua que, al parecer, tras derrotarlos, les había salvado la vida. Kitanai: ¿Y esa especie de contenedores a los que tenía tanto apego, por casualidad habéis visto lo que contenían? Star: No... Han estado cerrados todo el rato. Pero el monstruo llegó a dejarnos de lado para recuperar uno que se le había caído. Nathan: Puede que contengan materiales valiosos. Kitanai: Cierto... Si consiguiéramos esos contenedores, podríamos tratar de venderlos y a ver si ganamos algo de dinero. Vero: No se... ¿Qué opinas, capitana? Tsubaki: mmm... Qué narices, averigüemos que tienen de especial esos contenedores como para que ese monstruo haya querido matarnos a Star y a mí para protegerlos. La tripulación llegó al acuerdo de perseguir al monstruo y puso rumbo a la dirección por la cual se había ido con la intención de averiguar el contenido de esos misteriosos contenedores. Capítulo tres: Cizaña En otra isla, esta vez en el North Blue, se encuentra otra base de la siniestra organización conocida como Kuro Nodo. Hay dos guardias vigilando la puerta principal. Guardia: Oye ¿No te parece raro estar vigilando la base si nadie en este condenado mar sabe dónde estamos? Guardia: Sí, pero hay que estar alerta, si alguien pasa de esta puerta, podemos darnos por muertos y enterrados. ¿Alguna vez has visto al mandamás? Dicen que está como una cabra. Guardia: Sí, eso he oído. Dicen que devora a sus enemigos. Guardia: Un momento... ¿Qué es eso? En ese momento, un enorme Sanguifista lanza un potente rayo de energía a la puerta, destruyendola por completo. En ese momento, un montón de guerreros-esqueleto entran por el boquete y empiezan a atacar a los soldados. Mientras, el Sanguifista mete el brazo en el almacén y se lleva dos contenedores que había dentro y emprende el vuelo. Acto seguido, los guerreros-esqueleto se desvanecen dejando a los soldados del Kuro Nodo dejándo a los soldados entre los destrozos. Soldado: ¿A dónde han ido? Soldado: Oooooh, tío. Soldado: Sí. El jefe nos va a matar... Base principal del Kuro Nodo Un soldado entra lentamente en el laboratorio de uno de los líderes de la organización: "La Mente depredadora" Kodona Haigatai. Kodona: Estoy ocupado. ¿Qué pasa? Soldado: Esto... Han atacado una de nuestras bases en el North Blue. Los guardias están observando la conversación desde fuera de la habitación. Kodona: ¿Y...? Soldado: Se ha-han llevado dos contenedores del almacén. Kodona: ¿QUÉ? Soldado: ¡Ha sido un robot del Daku Gorosei! ¡Por favor no me mate! Reina el silencio... Kodona:...Je...Jejeje...¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! -cogiendo al soldado por el hombro- ¡Tranqui, tío!¿Qué crees que soy, una espécie de monstruo?¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Soldado: Je...jejejeje. Pues no, no me parece usted un monstruo jejejeje. Kodona: JAJAJAJAJA. Pues mira, me halaga de que no pienses eso. De repente, Kodona se transforma en un dinosaurio Troodon y le arranca la cabeza al soldado de un mordisco dejando aterrados a los guardias. Kodona (lamiendose la sangre de la boca): Pero me temo que tienes un punto de vista equivocado. Ahora haremos una visita a nuestros amigos del Daku Gorosei. Capítulo Cuatro: Información cara Valeria: Yakan... ¿Me puedes decir qué hacemos aquí? Yakan: Shhhhh... Un momento. Los Piratas del Sueño, capitaneados por Valeria Utamine, se encuentran en una isla pantanosa, al parecer están esperando a alguien. Anna: ¡Eh, mirad, una luz! Una luz se dislumbra entre la niebla. Yakan: Ya está aquí. Valeria: ¿Quién? En ese momento aparecen en una barca dos hombres de gran tamaño armados con bazookas y un encapuchado. Doa: Un momento... ¿Ese no es...? El encapuchado se baja de la barca y se acerca a Yakan. Encapuchado: ¿El señor Yakan? Yakan: Soplón... Anna: ¿Quién es? Doa: En los Bajos Fondos es conocido como "El Soplón". Trafica con información vendiéndola a quién está más interesado por un alto precio. Soplón: Antes de nada, son 100.000.000 por la información. Yakan:... Valeria: ¿Tanto? Soplón: También podría venderla a la Marina. Se volverían locos por ella. Yakan al final cede y le entrega un maletín al anciano. Tras verificar el contenido se lo entrega a los matones y comienza su relato. Soplón: El caso es que al Daku Gorosei les han robado dos contenedores de contenido desconocido y están desesperados por recuperarlos. Yakan: ¿Quién ha sido? Soplón: ¿Sabe lo que es una hydra, señor Yakan? Pues eso es lo que lo ha robado. Yakan: Me parece un disparate. Soplón: ¿Cuestiona mis fuentes, señor Yakan? Eso no me gustaría. Siempre puede comprobarlo en la base que hay al noreste de aquí. En fin, esa era toda la información de la que disponía. Pasen todos ustedes un buen día. El Soplón desaparece de repente junto a sus matones. Valeria: ¿De qué va todo esto? Yakan: Ahora tengo una oportunidad de atraparles. Valeria: ¿A quienes? Como capitana te ordeno que me cuentes qué pasa. Yakan: Unos criminales que llevo persiguiendo hace tiempo han cometido un error y ahora puedo aprovecharme de ello. Solo tenemos que encontrar unos contenedores que han perdido y que, al parecer, son de gran importancia para ellos. Aunque según el Soplón los tiene una "hydra"... Anna: Pues se los quitamos a la hydra. Así de fácil. Doa: Si es para detener a algún malvado, me apunto a lo que sea que quiera hacer Yakan. Valeria: ¿Todos? Vale, en ese caso yo también me apunto. Consigamos esos contenedores. Yakan: Primero deberíamos dirigirnos a la base que mencionó el Soplón. Valeria: ¡En marcha tripulación! Anna: ¡Volando! Capítulo Cinco: Los Piratas del Sueño Los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro llegan a una base del Daku Gorosei con la ayuda del Soplón que, al igual que ha hecho con los Piratas del Sueño, también ha ganado una buena suma de dinero con ellos. Tsubaki: Según el viejo ese, debería ser aquí. Kitanai: ¡Más le vale! ¿Habéis visto lo que cobra por un par de frases? Star: Chst. A lo lejos se pueden ver dos guardias con uniformes del Daku Gorosei que van a recibir a alguien que está saliendo de un gran barco. El personaje resulta ser un hombre enmascarado y con una larga capa. Guardia: Saludos, y bienvenido a esta fortaleza, gran Sanguinem. Star: Sanguinem... Nathan:... Kitanai:¿? Lo siento, pero no se quién es ese fantasma. Tsubaki: No, si yo tampoco se quién es. Vero: Seguro que Sanguinem es un alias. Ningún padre en su sano juicio pondría a su hijo "Sanguinem". Guardia: Es un gran honor que haya querido venir a esta base. Sanguinem: Ahórrese el palique, soldado, no he venido por cortesía. Sabguinem (Hanran disfrazado) se pone de camino, acompañado por los guardias, al interior de la base. Del barco también salen los vicealmirantes veteranos del Daku Gorosei: Aschert (Cifer disfrazado), "El Morado" Sr Papuru y "El amo del tablero" Cervantes Monarch. Todos entran en la base. Kitanai: Vaya panda de frikis ha salido de ese barco. Nathan: Cierto. Tsubaki: No perdamos tiempo. Solo tenemos que preguntar por el contenido de los contenedores al primer guardia que aparezca haciendo la patrulla. Kitanai: Eso déjamelo a mí. Kitanai se acerca al poste de iluminación más cercano. Kitanai: Koteji '-Kitanai se mete dentro del poste-. Cuando el guardia pasa justo al lado del poste, Kitanai lo agarra del brazo y susurra "'Pamisshon" y arrastra al guardia otra vez al interior del poste. Luego hace lo mismo con sus compañeros. Una vez dentro del poste empieza el interrogatorio. Tsubaki: Muy bien, soldado. Vas a responderme unas pocas preguntas: ¿Cual es el contenido de los contenedores que os robaron el otro día? Guardia: ¿Eh? ¿Los contenedores? ¡Y yo qué sé, yo trabajo fuera de la base! ¡Soy centinela! Nathan golpea al guardia con un mazo de madera. Guardia: A-aunque no hace falta estar dentro de la base para ver que es algo sumamente importante para el líder Sanguinem. Ha-ha venido con todo su séquito a proteger los contenedores de esta base. Tsubaki: ¿"De esta base"? ¿Aquí hay más? Guardia: Eeeeeeeh... ¿sí? Tsubaki: Grácias. Eso es todo. Nathan vuelve a golpear al guardia con el mazo, esta vez dejándolo inconsciente. Star: Vale. Ahora sabemos el nivel de importancia de esos contenedores. Ahora quedaría encontrar al monstruo. Tsubaki: Cierto, vamos. Star es el primero en salir del poste pero justo al sacar la cabeza alguien lo saca fuera bruscamente, alarmando al resto de la tripulación. Cuando salen los demás, ven a otro grupo de piratas que están atacando a Star. Rápidamente sacan todas sus armas y amenazan al otro grupo de armar un escándalo si no sueltan a Star. El hombre que tiene a Star les pregunta: ???: ¿Qué clase de piratas se encierran en el interior de un poste eléctrico? Tsubaki: ¿Qué clase de persona ataca a alguien porque sí? ???: Alguien que no puede permitirse dejar escapar a un posible enemigo. Valeria: Apuntad bien chicos. El grupo saca sus armas. Tsubaki: ¿Y vosotros sois? Valeria: Somos los Piratas del Sueño. Capítulo Seis: Nuevo ataque Kitanai: ¡Sueltalo, caratinta! Kitanai intenta atacar a Yakan con su gólem pero es detenido por Anna. Nathan: ¡Tú! -Nathan saca su ametralladora gigante-. Las dos bandas están a punto de enfrentarse entre ellas pero son detenidos por Vero, quién explica a sus compañeros quienes son los Piratas del Sueño y hace las presentaciones formales, dejando claro que no son enemigos. También les cuenta la historia de su experiencia con el dragón de tres cabezas a lo que Valeria respondió que ellos también lo estaban buscando. Yakan: En ese caso... -ayuda a Star a levantarse- te debo una disculpa, chico, lo siento. Vero: ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Valeria: Estamos investigando unos contenedores que pueden ser de gran ayuda para detener a unos criminales que están ahí dentro. Tsubaki: ¿Vosotros también? Nathan: Parece que estamos en el mismo barco. Doa: ¿En serio? El mundo es un pañuelo... Star: ¿Y qué queríais hacer ahora vosotros? Valeria: Encontrar la forma de entrar Doa: ¡Un momento! -Doa nota algo con su Kenbunshoku Haki- Algo viene hacia aquí... Y es muy fuerte. Interior de la base del Daku Gorosei Sanguinem y los demás vicealmirantes están haciendo una visita por la base para evaluar sus defensas contra el posible ataque del dragón de tres cabezas. Guía: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le parece? Sanguinem: Los cañones parecen en buen estado y disponen de munición de sobra. Aschert: Igualmente, creo que debería quedarme aquí por un tiempo hasta estar seguros de que el dragón no vendrá. Papuru: Uuuuh ¡Oh, cálmate, hombre! Cervantes: No, tiene razón. Al haber sido ese monstruo capaz de destruir una de nuestras bases, debemos estar preparados en medida extrema. Aunque tampoco es que vaya a aparecer justo ahora. De repente, una gran explosión abre un boquete en el techo. Guía: ¡Ah! ¡Qué ha sido eso! Aschert: Ha venido. El dragón ha venido aquí también. Sanguinem: Me temo que te equivocas, Aschert. No es el dragón quien nos visita ahora. Por el boquete se puede ver un enorme dirigible que va lanzando proyectiles a la base. Lleva el emblema del Kuro Nodo. En el puente de mando se encuentra Kodona pilotando la nave. Kodona: ¡Iba a atacar la primera base que encontrara para llamar tu atención, Sanguinem! ¡Pero voy y me encuentro contigo y tu séquito a la primera! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Soy un tío con suerte! Capítulo Siete: El Kuro Nodo El enorme dirigible empieza a soltar cápsulas que caen al suelo y se abren, dejando salir a varios soldados del Kuro Nodo que empiezan a invadir la base. Guía: ¡IAAAAAAAH! Papuru: Uuuuuh ¡Relájate, hombre! -Papuru manda a volar a doce soldados enemigos de un puñetazo- ¡Los cumpleaños de mi abuela son más duros que esto! Cervantes: ¡Estúpidos! ¿Mandáis un ejército a por ejército a por mí? -Cervantes convierte a varios enemigos en peones de piedra- ¡Eso será vuestro fin! ¡Al ataque, mis piezas! Cifer: Sanguinem, vuelve al barco. Nosotros podremos con estos payasos. Sanguinem: El Kuro Nodo... Ellos deben ser los que robaron los contenedores... Cifer: ¡Sanguinem, vuelve al barco! Sanguinem se marcha con el guía derrotando a los soldados que se le enfrentan con la ayuda de su armadura. ???:' Itami'. De repente, Sanguinem comienza a sentir un profundo dolor en la cabeza. Sanguinem: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡ÑÑÑÑÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ???: Cucú. ¿Quién soy? De entre una nube de polvo causada por uno de los proyectiles aparece "Dolor y Sufrimiento" Kino, sub-comandante del Kuro Nodo y usuaria de la Kega Kega no Mi, con la que puede causar un gran dolor a los demás a distáncia. De una patada, Kino manda a volar al guía y se acerca a observar el dolor de Sanguinem, que se encuentra en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza. Kino: ¿Qué tal? No te veo con buena cara. Pero tranquilo, ricura, pararé cuando llege Qym o Kodona y decida qué hacer contigo por robarnos los contenedores. Pero de momento, me quedaré aquí contigo. Papuru: Uuuuuh ¡Ni en tu mejor día, bruja retorcida! Papuru da un buen golpe a Kino y la manda a volar varios metros haciéndola atravesar la pared. Mientras, Cervantes es interceptado por los "hermanos destructores" Tsune y Tsumo, que se ponen a apuntarle cada uno con su pistola. Cervantes: ¡Apartaos, mocosos! Esto es un asunto de mayores. Tsumo: Mmmm... Un abuelo interesante. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él, Tsune? Tsune: Jijiji, yo digo que le vayamos pegando 5 tiros 5 veces durante las próximas 5 horas. Tsumo: Eso sería interesante. Son muchos tiros en total. Cervantes: Más interesante será la forma que tengáis cuando os transforme en parte de mi tablero. Mientras, Papuru y Sanguinem llegan a los conductos de ventilación, por donde debe meterse Sanguinem para escapar. Papuru: Uuuuh ¡Metete ahí y sal de la isla, nosotros nos las apañaremos! Sanguinem: ¡Ni hablar, me quedo con vosotros! Papuru: ¡No, tú eres el cerebro de todo esto, no podemos perderte, ya lucharás otro día! Sanguinem: Pagarán por habernos robado... Papuru: Sisí, como quieras, pero ahora métete ahí. Sanguinem se adentra en los conductos y Papuru los cierra y derrota a los soldados que había cerca. Pero su suerte cambia cuando una sombra menuda se acerca a Papuru... ???: ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está tu jefe? Papuru: Uuuuuh ¡Ja! ¡Como si fuera a decírtelo! ???: Tú mismo.' Atarashi kami'. Desde los conductos de ventilación, Sanguinem es capaz de oír un grito de Papuru. En los pasillos que conectan los conductos de ventilación se ve una enorme y verde figura que avanza por ellos destrozando sin esfuerzo cada obstáculo. De entre los rugidos del monstruo se distingue la siguiente frase: Kodona: ¡"SAAANGUI", "KODY" ESTÁ EN CAAASA! Capítulo Ocho: El Demonio Blanco y el Demonio Negro Mientras la invasión del Kuro Nodo progresa, los Piratas del Sueño y los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro se han ocultado en el exterior de la base para pensar qué hacer ante tal situación. Anna: Tenías razón, Doa. Ha venido alguien fuerte. Doa: Lo dices como si tuviera que alegrarme de que mi predicción se haya cumplido. ¡Ahora tenemos al Kuro Nodo justo al lado! Tsubaki: Deberíamos retirarnos. Yakan: ¡Nosotros aún no hemos terminado de hacer lo que queríamos hacer aquí! Tsubaki: No hablaba contigo sino con mi tripulación. ¡Nos vamos! Los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro se van de camino a su barco. Valeria: Se que esto puede ser duro para ti, pero lo mejor sería que nosotros también nos fuéramos ahora que todavía no nos han visto. Yakan:... ¡Agh, vale! Tú mandas... Mientras, en el interior de la base, el Sr Papuru ha desaparecido y Cervantes continúa su pelea contra los gemelos. Aunque la cosa no va bastante bien para el Amo del tablero. Cervantes: ¡Aaaagh! ¡Maldición, me están acorralando! ¿Dónde narices está Papuru? Cifer: Se fue escoltando a Sanguinem -golpea a varios soldados- Aparecerá tarde o temprano. Cervantes: ¡Más le vale! ¡Estos críos no saben respetar a los mayores, pero yo les enseñaré! Tsune: 5 son 5, 5, 5, 5. 5 son 5, 5, 5 son. Tsumo: ¿Quieres calmarte, hermana? Acabaremos enseguida. Tsune: Vale. ¡Vamos allá! Tsune y Tsumo a la vez: ¡'Kumiawase no shotto!' Mientras, Cifer se encuentra con un individuo bastante extraño. Cifer: El aire que desprendes no es el de un soldado normal... Ikari: Tú lo has dicho. Ikari "El Perro del infierno", encantado. Cifer: Un enemigo educado... Eso es nuevo. Por desgracia yo suelo ir directamente a finalizar mi trabajo sin distracciones. Ikari: Por supuesto. Cifer:' ¡Risaru mata!' Ikari: ¡Kasai satan! Los dos ataques chocan entre ellos provocando una fuerte explosión que destroza gran parte de la sección de la base. Cervantes y los gemelos son enviados a volar hasta la otra punta de la base. Por otro lado, en los pasillos de ventilación, Kodona es alertado por los temblores de dicha explosión mientras busca a un aterrorizado Sanguinem. Capítulo Nueve: Frenados Kodona ha llegado a las alcantarillas de la base prosiguiendo su caza de Sanguinem. Kodona: No te molestes en esconderte. Sé que estás por aquí (sniff, sniff). Te huelo. De repente aparece Sanguinem con una tubería y golpea a Kodona en la cara. El golpe no le hace ningún rasguño pero es suficiente para pillarlo por sorpresa y aturdirlo. Sanguinem abre la rejilla de su máscara por la que se ve su ojo izquierdo y dice: Sanguinem: Detente. De repente Kodona se queda tieso como un palo, sin poder moverse. Sanguinem: Regresa a tu forma original. Kodona, sin saber por qué, regresa a su forma humana, aunque sigue sin poder moverse. Cuando vuelve completamente a su forma humana, Sanguinem empieza a goplearle con la tubería sin que él pueda hacer nada. Sanguinem: ¡ME ROBAS! ¡AMENAZAS A MIS HOMBRES! ¡ME AMENAZAS A MÍ! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES! Sanguinem recubre la tubería con Busoshoku Haki y pega a Kodona todavía más fuerte, haciendo que este empiece a sangrar. Sanguinem: ¡¿AHORA TE VAN LOS ROBOS?! ¡CONTESTA! Kodona (escupiendo sangre): No se... de qué me estás hablando... Kodona lanza barro a Sanguinem de forma que le tapa el ojo y aprovecha para volver a su forma anterior, coger a Sanguinem y lanzarlo al fondo del pasillo. Kodona: ¡No sé que trucos has usado contra mí, pero yo aprendo de mis errores! Kodona va corriendo hasta Sanguinem y lo levanta en el aire. Kodona: ¡Y ME ASEGURO DE QUE NO LOS VUELVO A COMETER! El grito de Sanguinem se oye por toda la base por los conductos de ventilación. Mientras, Cifer sigue luchando contra Ikari. Ambos están agotados pero están convencidos de que se alzarán vencedores de este combate. Sin embargo, la cosa se complica para Cifer cuando aparece otra persona junto a Ikari, un hombre jóven, bien arreglado y con sombrero de copa. Se trata de "Mago Negro" Qym, líder del Kuro Nodo junto a Kodona. Junto a él revolotean unas mariposas negras. Qym: ¿Cómo vas, Ikari? Ikari: Este diablillo no se va a dejar ganar tan fácilmente. Qym: ¿Y los demás? Ikari: Creo que los gemelos están luchando contra otro oficial del Daku Gorosei y Kodona está luchando con Sanguinem. A Kino no la he visto Qym: Como estáis tardando tanto, he decidido venir a echar una mano. Ikari: Por mí perfecto, señor. Cifer:¿? (No podré con los dos a la vez. ¡Hanran, sal de aquí enseguida!) Capítulo Diez: El pájaro y el Espantapájaros Los Piratas del Sueño y los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro van de camino a sus respectivos barcos cuando se encuentran con dos individuos vigilándolos. Valeria: ¡Ah! Doa: Oh, cielos. Tsubaki: ¿Y esos? Los dos individuos, una chica pelirroja y un espantapájaros viviente se giran. Resultan ser dos afiliados al Kuro Nodo: Karasu "El Espantapájaros" y Alessandra "Pájaro Asesino". Karasu: ¡Hala, cuanta gente! Alessandra: ¿Todos estos son los propietarios de estos barcos? Un momento... ¡Tú! Vero se encoge de hombros. Vero: Hola Alessandra... Karasu: ¿La conoces? Alessandra: ¡Traidora! ¡Pertenecía al Kuro Nodo pero nos traicionó! ¡Y a varios de ellos también los reconozco! Valeria y compañía se quedan callados. Tsubaki: Bueeeno, veo que vosotros ya os conocéis así que, nosotros iremos tirando. Karasu: No tan rápido. Karasu corta el paso a Tsubaki con su guadaña. Tsubaki: ... Karasu: Para dejar pasar a unos humanos por mi lado debo cobrar un impuesto. De lo contrario... Tsubaki: (¿Qué me está contando este tío?) Karasu levanta su guadaña y se dispone a atacar a Tsubaki. Karasu: ¡No pasaréis! Nathan bloquea la guadaña de Karasu con su biga de hierro recubierta con Haki. Nathan: No se quién eres, espantapájaros. ¡Pero está claro que tienes un problema! Nathan golpea al cyborg y lo manda a volar. Sin embargo, este cae perfectamente de pie al suelo. Karasu: ¡Alessandra, enseñemos a estos estúpidos a caer con estilo! Alessandra: Será un placer. Kitanai: ¡Ja! ¡Somos nueve contra dos! ¡Lo tenemos tope de fácil! Yakan: No te creas. Aún así, son dos asesinos muy poderosos. Kitanai: Ah. En ese caso os animaré desde aquí. Y así empieza el combate entre los dos Insada del Kuro Nodo y los Piratas del Sueño y los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro por el derecho a poder zarpar de la isla. Yakan tenía razón, no son moco de pavo. Entre el fuego de Alessandra y la guadaña de Karasu, a los piratas les era imposible acceder a los barcos. Finalmente, a Yakan se le ocurrió una idea para no perder más tiempo. Yakan: Hebi Aki. Yakan imprime una cadena atada a un yunque y la usa para atar tanto a Karasu como a Alessandra, inmovilizándoles. Yakan: ¡Tú, "coloso"! ¡Necesito que me hagas un buen lanzamiento! Nathan: ¡Vale! Nathan se puso a hacer girar la cadena e hizo un espectacular lanzamiento de martillo, mandando al dúo de asesinos muy lejos, en dirección al mar. Capítulo Once: Protocolo de emergencia Tsune y Tsumo: ¡Kumiawase no shotto! Tsune y Tsumo siguen disparando a Cervantes sin parar y este empieza a cansarse. Cervantes: ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya estoy harto! ¡Titan Punch! Cervantes da un puñetazo en el aire tan potente que crea una unda expansiva que levanta por los aires a los gemelos. Mientras están cayendo, Cervantes se pone justo entre ellos. Cervantes:' ¡Hundimiento!' Justo cuando pasan por su lado, Cervantes les da a cada uno, en la cara, un puñetazo recubierto con Haki. Eso provoca que cada uno salga volando hacia cada lado de la sala, cayendo derrotados al instante. Cervantes: Es lo que yo digo siempre: Mientras tenga mi bigote, no tendré nada que temer. Mientras, Cifer tiene serios problemas para protegerse de Ikari y Qym a la vez, empieza a deseperarse. Entre que Ikari puede convertirse en un cerbero y Qym puede manipular el entorno, ya no le quedan muchas opciones. ]] Ikari: Eres como la horma de mi zapato, no te dejas vencer tan fácilmente. Qym: Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Todo el mundo tiene su límite. Teez. Un montón de mariposas negras empiezan a ir a por Cifer, que está demasiado cansado como para moverse lo suficiente como para esquivarlas todas. Cervantes:' ¡Armada Invencible!' Cervantes logra dispersar todas las mariposas. Cervantes: ¡No te preocupes, Cifer! ¡Ya estoy aquí! Cifer: Je... ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Cervantes: Los niños, ya sabes como son. Ahora enseñemos a estos principiantes cómo las gastamos en el Daku Gorosei. Cifer: Estoy contigo. Cervantes:' ¡Hundimiento!' Cifer:' ¡Kenmei sonora!' Mientras, en las alcantarillas, Sanguinem se encuentra en el suelo, vivo grácias a su armadura, pero muy débil. Kodona, de nuevo en su forma humana, está de pie delante de él. Kodona: Esto es gracioso ¿sabes? Me presento aquí para recuperar lo que es mío y tú me robaste y cuando llego, tú eres el primero en acusarme de robarte a tí. Sanguinem: Tú... tú enviaste a un monstruo de los tuyos a robarme dos contenedores. Kodona: Nonono, TÚ enviaste a un robot de esos tuyos a robarme a mí dos contenedores. Sanguinem: Eso es mentira. Yo no he autorizado ningún ataque a tu territorio. Kodona: Me temo que no te creo y voy a terminar lo que he venido a hacer aquí. Kodona se convierte de nuevo en dinosaurio pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Sanguinem saca un Den Den Mushi y dice: Sanguinem: Autorizo el protocolo de emergencia nº1, base 16, contraseña: Naks. Capítulo Doce: Segundo asalto Kino está investigando la base por su cuenta y llega a una sala oscura llena de contenedores y cajas y con lo que parece una enorme computadora en el centro de la sala. Kino: Esto debe ser el almacén, aquí deben tener guardados nuestros contenedores. Kino empieza a buscar los contenedores que robaron al Kuro Nodo pero no encuentra nada. Cuando empieza a ponerse nerviosa, la computadora comienza a hablar. Computadora: Queda autorizado el protocolo de emergencia nº1 para la base 16 del Daku Gorosei. Cuenta atrás en 5, 4... De repente, todos los contenedores y cajas de la sala empiezan a desaparecer uno tras otro y los soldados inconscientes del Daku Gorosei hacen lo mismo para asombro de Kino, que empieza a darse cuenta de lo que va a pasar cuando termine la cuenta atrás. Los oficiales del Daku Gorosei, incluido Sanguinem, también desaparecen para asombro de algunos y para la ira de otros como Kodona, aunque no puede hacer nada. Computadora: ...2, 1. Desde los barcos de los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro y los del Sueño se pueden ver varios Sanguifistas venir a gran velocidad y bombardear la isla con todas sus armas, provocando una devastadora explosión. Tsubaki: !!!! Valeri: ¡Aaah! Yakan: ... Kitanai: ¡La madre que...! Vero: ... Doa: Cielos... Nathan: Tíiiio, qué suerte hemos tenido. ¿Y ahora qué? Tsubaki: No lo sé, Nathan. A-ahora no estoy de humor... Las dos bandas están realmente conmocionadas por la magnitud de la explosión y pasan bastante rato en silencio. Pasado ese rato, Star alza la vista a las estrellas. Pero lo que ve es precisamente una estrella. Star: Chicos... Mirad. Justo encima de ellos se encontraba el dragón de tres cabezas con el que se habían cruzado el otro día y, por sus rugidos, no parecía muy contento. Tsubaki: ¡Es él! ¡Eh, los del otro barco! ¡El dragón que buscabais está justo encima de nosotros! Los piratas reaccionan rápidamente y se ponen a atacar al dragón. Tsubaki, Star, Valeria y Anna levantan el vuelo para intentar atrapar al dragón con la ayuda de los demás. Doa pide a Vero que levante una ola con sus poderes de manipulación de la naturaleza y él la congela con su martillo, creando una rampa para acercarse mejor al monstruo junto a Yakan. Por otro lado, Nathan y Kitanai disparan desde el barco al dragón mientras Yakan trata de inmovilizarlo con sus cadenas y tenerlo quieto mientras Tsubaki, Star, Valeria y Anna atacan al dragón con sus ataques. Sin embargo, Yakan ve en la cabeza central del monstruo lo que parece una sonrisa. Acto seguido, el dragón rompe las cadenas y, de un coletazo imbuido con Haki, hace caer a sus atacantes aéreos y devuelve los proyectiles a Nathan y Kitanai. Yakan le lanza otra cadena que le envuelve la cola pero el dragón se eleva todavía más en el aire llevándose con él a Yakan, que se niega a soltar la cadena. Valeria. ¡Yakan, suelta la cadena, te vas a matar! Yakan: ¡Le tengo! El dragón sigue volando a gran velocidad intentando hacer que Yakan suelte la cadena. Finalmente, sus dos cabezas laterales se giran para disparar dos bolas de fuego a Yakan y este, al ver que la situación estaba en su contra, decide soltar la cadena y dejar marchar al dragón. Durante la caída, es rescatado por Tsubaki y llevado a su barco. Valeria: ¡En qué estabas pensando, podrías haberte matado! Yakan: Sí... Lo siento, Valeria. He ido demasiado rápido... Anna: Eh, chicos. Mirad a quién he encontrado escondido en la bodega. Anna tiene cogido por el brazo a un hombre delgado, despeinado, cuya única vestimenta son unos pantalones rotos y un parche en el ojo derecho. Valeria: ¿Un polizón? Bueno... ¿Cómo te llamas? Polizón: Yoi... Mi nombre es Dr Yoi. Capítulo Trece: Un nuevo Yo En la isla de Kunoichi, concretamente en el interior de la base principal del Daku Gorosei aparecen de repente los oficiales y Sanguinem, junto con todos los materiales importantes de la base destruida. Cervantes: ¿Qué narices ha sido eso? ¡Estábamos a punto de darles para el pelo! Cifer: Eso ha sido el protocolo de emergencia nº1 ¿Tan desesperada era la situación, Hanran? Hanran se quita el casco de Sanguinem para respirar mejor. Hanran: ¡Sí, Cifer, ese psicópata casi me mata! Cervantes: Un momento... ¿Dónde está Papuru? Cifer: ¿Cayó derrotado en combate en algún momento? Hanran: Creo que Kodona le venció aunque yo no lo vi. Aunque eso da igual, debería haber vuelto con nosotros. Cifer: A no ser... que no se encontrara en el interior de la base al inicio del protocolo. Cervantes: ¿Por qué iba a estar Papuru fuera de la base? Cifer: Quizás porque ya no sea Papuru. Hanran: !!! Cervantes: ¿Eh, qué estás diciendo? Mientras, en el barco de los Piratas del Sueño se está interrogando al que dice ser un científico de la Marina, a quién se le ha entregado algo de ropa. Los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro también están presentes. Yakan: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacías en esa isla? Yoi: Yo... no lo recuerdo. Yakan: Ya, un científico de la Marina amnésico que no recuerda nada de los últimos meses. ¿Qué relación tienes con el Daku Gorosei? Yoi: ¿El Daku Gorosei? ¿Esa isla que acaba de explotar entera era del Daku Gorosei? Anna: Sí. Y dentro estaban sus mandamases ¿Por qué? Yoi se lleva las manos a la cabeza y empieza a reír. Yoi: Je... jejeje... soy libre... jejejeje. Yakan: ¿Perdón? Yoi: Bueno, je, puede que os sorprenda, pero se podría decir que soy el "álter ego" del Sr Papuru. ¿Le llamáis así, verdad? Yakan: ¿QUÉ? Yoi: ¡Sé que puede resultar una estupidez pero tanto el Sr Papuru y yo somos usuarios de la Seikaku Seikaku no Mi. Esta fruta estimula todos los pensamientos oscuros del usuario y les da vida propia! Yo consumí esa fruta por curiosidad y me convertí en el Sr Papuru. Mientras Papuru no fuera dejado inconsciente, yo no podría volver a tomar el control. Pero ahora, he vuelto. Y encima, la base del Daku Gorosei ha desaparecido con sus líderes en su interior. ¿Qué puedo hacer para agradeceros el recogerme? Yakan: Eeeeh... Anna: Estamos buscando un monstruo gigante. Yoi: ¿Un monstruo gigante? Valeria: ¿Sabría decir si este monstruo pertenece a la Marina?. Valeria hace un dibujo del dragón y se lo entrega a Yoi. Yoi: Jajaja. Me temo que no, jovencita. La Marina no tiene bestias tan... tan... tan llamativas. Ya tenemos el programa Pacifista. Pero... no debería deciros esto pero el mejor sitio para vosotros sería el Mercado Negro de Trade Valley. No es que sea de mi agrado pero es frecuentado por gente poderosa y la Marine no lo cierra. Allí se reúnen varios piratas, soldados, agentes de los Bajos Fondos... Seguro que allí encontrareis algo de información. Yo podría llevaros. Tsubaki: Vaya, grácias. Capítulo Catorce: El Mercado Negro En la isla destruída por el Daku Gorosei ahora solo quedan los escombros de la base que, anteriormente, se encontraba allí. De entre esos escombros se alza una mano que, apartando los escombros, revela ser la de Kodona Haigatai, que aún sigue vivo. De entre los escombros también aparecen Qym, Ikari, Kino, Tsune y Tsumo. Ellos parecen ser los únicos supervivientes de la explosión. Ikari: ¿Y bien? Qym: Menudo contratiempo. ¿Estás bien, Kodona? Kodona está de pie, mirando a la luna. Kodona: ... ¡SANGUINEEEEEEEEEEM! Lejos de allí, se encuentra la isla de Trade Valley, una de las "franquicias" de los Bajos Fondos. Los Piratas del Cielo y los del Cielo Oscuro han atracado allí con la ayuda del Dr Yoi. Yakan: Bueno. Grácias por la ayuda, doctor. Yoi: De nada, ahora cogeré el próximo barco que me lleve a alguna isla civilizada lejos de aquí. Aunque ha sido un placer viajar con vosotros, os deseo suerte en vuestra búsqueda. Valeria: De nada. Me cuesta creer que el Sr Papuru y tú seais la misma persona. Yoi: ¡Ja! ¡Me halagáis, señorita! Una vez llegados al interior del barco que ponía rumbo al Archipiélago Sabaody, se despidieron de nuevo y se separaron finalmente. Tsubaki: Bueno. ¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar? Nathan: Seguidme, cuando trabajaba por libre recibía mis encargos en sitios como este, conozco este ambiente. Cuando empiezan a caminar por las calles de la ciudad, Kitanai, que había comprado un helado en el puerto, tropieza y le mancha la pierna a un hombre gigantesco sin querer. ???: ¡Mira por donde vas, estúpido! Kitanai: ¡Oye, menos humos, eso se lava y punto! ???: ¡Nadie le habla de este modo a Spartan, campeón gladiador! Tsubaki: Kitanai. ¿Qué haces? Kitanai: Un momento, capitana. Estoy charlando con este hombre. Spartan: Eres un listillo. ¡Y a mí no me gustan los listillos! ¡Te voy a enseñar a hablar con los mayores! En menos de cinco minutos, Kitanai ha organizado una pelea en medio de la calle con todo un público que se pone a animar a los dos luchadores. Sin embargo, todos los gritos son interrumpidos por el sonido de una pistola. Hombre: ¿Quién...?¡Agh! Hombre: Es el garabateador! Todos abrieron paso al autor del disparo. Este resultó ser un chico con gafas de sol, capa, sombrero y un cetro gigante. Junto a él iban otro chico y una chica. ???: ¡Caballeros, por favor! ¡Esto es la vía pública, no un ring de boxeo! ¡Para ello ya tenemos el estadio! ¡Tú, muchachote, lárgate! Spartan: ¡Quién eres tú para darme órdenes! -Spartan va corriendo a por el chico del sombrero- ¡Te voy a...! Antes de que pueda terminar la frase, el chico da un gancho tan fuerte a Spartan que lo manda a volar varias decenas de metros. ???: Me llamo Maxwell. Capítulo Quince: El garabateador Todos se quedan impresionados ante el poderoso golpe de ese chico llamado Maxwell, sobretodo Tsubaki y los demás. Maxwell: Ya está. Chicos... ¿Qué imagen estamos dando de este sitio? Aquí se reúnen las altas esferas. ¡Mirad, justo ahí está el Barón Támago, de los Piratas de Big Mom, una Yonko! No la liemos más. ¡Marchaos! Todos los presentes en la pelea retoman su camino y Maxwell se acerca a Kitanai. Maxwell: ¿Y bien? ¿Qué has hecho? Kitanai: Ha sido un accidente... Maxwell: Bueeeeno. Por hoy pase, pero procura no volver a liarla. Tsubaki le pregunta a un hombre por Maxwell, sorprendida por su influencia. Hombre: Ah, sí. Le llaman Maxwell Scribble "El garabateador". Es un traficante de armas muy popular. Tiene una recompensa de 315.000.000, por eso no hay mucha gente que se enfrente a él o a sus hombres. Tiene muchos clientes importantes, reinos enteros. Tras oír eso, Tsubaki va a parar a Maxwell, viendo en él la mejor forma de obtener información. Tsubaki: ¡Perdona, pero no he podido evitar ver que tienes bastante controlada a esta gente! ¿Puedo hacerte unas pregutas? Maxwell: ¡Ah! Perdón... ¿De qué se trata? Tsubaki: ¿Sabes si hay alguien interesado en la compra de material secreto del Daku Gorosei? Los dos compañeros de Maxwell se quedan callados. Maxwell: Je... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿Habéis oído, Laura, Cosmo? ¡Del Daku Gorosei! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Tsubaki: ¿? Maxwell: Lo siento, señorita. Pero nadie le roba al Daku Gorosei así como así. Laura: Lo sentimos. Pero podrías preguntar a alguien de la tripulación de un Yonko. Ellos controlan bastante el mar así que... Cosmo: Sentimos no poder ayudarte. Los tres piratas se dieron media vuelta y siguieron su camino. Star: Pues vaya. Vero: Habrá que preguntar a otro. Tsubaki: No... Creo que esconden algo. Nathan: ¿Ah, sí? Tsubaki: Vosotros dispersaos. Yo seguiré a ese chico. Os llamaré por el Den Den Mushi cuando averigüe algo. Los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro se van por su cuenta mientras Tsubaki sigue el camino de Maxwell. Capítulo Dieciséis: El campeón Los Piratas del Sueño han llegado a un lugar llamado "El Estadio" donde, al parecer, se va a celebrar un gran combate. La banda decide ir a echar un vistazo y, de paso, investigar. Anna: ¡Un combate, qué ilusión! Doa: Tiene buena pinta, sí. Yakan: ... Valeria: Vamos, ya tengo las entradas. El interior del estadio es enorme y está lleno hasta los topes. El área de combate consiste en un cuadrilátero de boxeo mucho más grande que uno normal. En él está el comentarista, quién empieza a dar la presentación. Comentarista: ¡Muyyyy buenas, Trade Valeyyyyyy! ¿Listos para un combate de verdad? Público: ¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIII! Comentarista: ¡Pues empecemos! ¡En la esquina izquierda, una mole, un gigante de los golpes! ¡Machaka Machakaplasta! Por el pasillo aparece un boxeador enorme y musculoso, con cara de poder levantar una montaña, con una máscara de lucha libre roja. El gigante entra al cuadrilátero con mucha calma. Comentarista: ¡Y en la esquina derecha! ¡Un campeón de la Tribu Brazos Largos! ¡Aquel que siempre nos deleita con su maestría en combate! ¡El que sigue la filosofía de que siempre hay un rival más fuerte aunque él aún esté buscando! ¡"El Gigaimpacto" Roco Craaaaaaaasssshhh! En ese momento el público enloquece y por la puerta entra un hombre musculoso aunque de estatura normal. Tiene los brazos larguísimos y musculosos. Este entra en el ring mucho más animado que Machaka. Comentarista: ¡Que empiece la lucha! Machaka da un potente puñetazo a Roco, quién sale volando hasta chocar con uno de los postes. Luego, se gira para saludar al público. Eso es justo lo que esperaba Roco ya que, al bajar Machaka la guardia, fue directamente hacia él y le dio otro puñetazo a él, esta vez, el suyo fue tan fuerte que le hizo salir de cuadrilátero. Yakan está sorprendido por la estratagema de Roco de hacerse el débil. Machaka vuelve a subir al ring y vuelve a atacar a Roco, quién esta vez, dice antes de ser gopleado: Roco: ¡Journey to the Moon! Y, de una potente patada, manda a volar a Machaka tan alto que llega un momento en que no se le ve. Yakan: Vaya... Anna: ¡Hala! El público enloquece y se pone a aplaudir a Roco, quien ha ganado en el primer asalto. Yakan y Anna deciden informarse sobre Roco después del combate y descubren que Roco Crash pertenece a la banda de Maxwell Scribble, traficante de armas. Eso hace que Yakan tenga curiosidad por conocer a Maxwell. Tras enterarse de que Maxwell suele tener su puesto de venta en los astilleros, decide ir allí. Una vez que llega a los astilleros encuentra a Tsubaki escondida detrás de un árbol. Yakan: ¿Qué haces aquí? Tsubaki: ¡Ah, me has asustado! ¡Corre, escondete! Yakan decide hacer caso a Tsubaki y se esconde con ella. Yakan: ¿Me vas a explicar de qué va todo esto? Tsubaki: Estoy siguiendo a un chico llamado Maxwell. He hablado con él y creo que sabe más de los que dice. Yakan: ¿Tú también estás siguiendo a ese chico? Vaya, qué casualidad. Tsubaki: ¡Mira, mira, mira! ¡Ahí está!! Yakan y Tsubaki ven a Maxwell entrando en uno de los almacenes al lado de los astilleros y deciden entrar ellos también. Dentro del almacén, lo único que ven son muchas cajas de madera y poca cosa más. Los dos piratas llegan al fondo del almacén pero no encuentran a Maxwell. Tsubaki: Pues no está... Yakan: Qué raro. Salgamos fuera, puede que haya salido sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta. Justo después de darse la vuelta, algo atraviesa la pared. Yakan y Tsubaki se quedan impresionados con la identidad del responsable: La cabeza roja del dragón. La hydra les ha encontrado. Capítulo Diecisiete: El responsable Yakan y Tsubaki se ven obligados a dejar su búsqueda aparte y luchar contra la cabeza de la hydra. Los dos piratas atacaban a la hydra con todo lo que tenían pero ella resistía los golpes y les lanzaba bolas de fuego mientras daba golpes al suelo y al techo del almacén. Yakan:' ¡Buki inku!' Yakan imprime un bazooka y dispara a la hydra. Luego, Tsubaki usa su ataque Tentai Kikku: Yajirushi 'para rematar el gople pero justo cuando va a dárselo, la hydra arranca medio almacén del suelo y levanta el vuelo con los dos piratas estando todavía en el pedazo de almacén que tiene la hydra. Por el agujero que ha quedado por la separación del edificio asoma la otra cabeza para ayudar a su compañera mientras intenta quitarse el edificio de encima. Tsubaki: ¡Tú te quedas con la roja y yo voy a por la azul! Yakan: ¡De acuerdo! Yakan y Tsubaki siguen su pelea contra las cabezas de la hydra pero, de repente, la cabeza roja consigue soltarse del almacén y lo lanza por los aires para lanzar un potente rayo de fuego combinado por las tres cabezas a la vez. El rayo provoca la destrucción completa del almacén. Por suerte, Tsubaki sale volando con Yakan en brazos y consiguen escapar de la explosión y, una vez en tierra, ven a Maxwell Scribble con cara de sorprendido. Tsubaki: ¡TÚ! ¡Tú eras el responsable de todo este lío! ¡La hydra es tuya! Maxwell: Ups. Jijiji... Maxwell sale corriendo y Tsubaki y Yakan se ponen a perseguirle pero Maxwell saca una pistola que dispara un líquido pegajoso a la pierna de Tsubaki, dejándola inmovilizada en el suelo sin poder moverse. Tsubaki: ¡Cógele, Yakan! ¡Que no escape! Yakan continúa persiguiendo a Maxwell hasta entrar en otro almacén. El traficante consigue esconderse de Yakan. Yakan: ¿Dónde estás? Maxwell: Fríiiio... Yakan: ¿? Maxwell: Caliente... ¡Caliente! Maxwell aparece por sorpresa e intenta golpear a Yakan con su cetro pero este bloquea el golpe y le quita el cetro. Desde ese punto, la pelea pasa a ser a golpes. Maxwell: Vaya, a la chica me la he encontrado antes en la calle pero tú eres nuevo. Yakan: ¡Soy el hombre que te va a hacer devolver todo lo que has robado con tu mascota! Yakan intenta dar un puñetazo a Maxwell pero este lo esquiva y da un salto hacia atrás. Entonces saca un pedazo de papel de un cuaderno que llevaba en el bolsillo y lo convierte en un enorme cañón. Yakan: ¡Pero qué! Maxwell: ¡FRITANGA! Maxwell dispara el cañón y le da de lleno a Yakan derrotándolo y dejándolo en el suelo sin poder moverse. Maxwell: Tranqui. Sé que debes estar preguntándote qué demonios acaba de pasar. La respuesta es simple, machote: soy usuario de la Duro Duro no Mi. Soy capaz de convertir en realidad todo lo que se me pase por la cabeza con solo dibujarlo en un papel. ¿Chula, eh? Bueno, tengo que dejarte, es que tengo asuntos pendientes y requieren mucho tiempo. '¡Mezcla wings! Maxwell convierte su capa en unas alas y sale volando después de recuperar su cetro. Maxwell: ¡Me ha encantado el combate! ¡JAJAJAJA! Capítulo Dieciocho: El gigante del viento El Dr Yoi está de viaje en un barco que le llevará a Sabaody para reunirse con la Marina. Sin embargo, allí es sorprendido por un hombre que, de un martillazo, lo deja inconsciente. El hombre se lleva a Yoi a su camarote y saca un Den Den Mushi. ???: Aquí Fencing. Le he encontrado. Coincide con el aspecto que me dijeron. Es él. Hanran: ¿Cómo está? Fencing: Desmayado. Hanran: Bien. Enviaré a un grupo a recogeros. Buen trabajo. De vuelta a Trade Valley, Yakan es despertado por su tripulación y por la de Tsubaki. Los piratas ya están al corriente de la artimaña de Maxwell gracias a Tsubaki. Valeria: ¡Hay que encontrarle y hacerle devolver los contenedores! ¡A saber para qué los querrá! Vero: Pero no sabemos dónde está y buscarlo en el mar será como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Star: No exactamente... Después de que Tsubaki se fuera, averigüé algo más de Maxwell. Me enteré de que tiene una base llamada Funny Empire. Está al norte de aquí. Anna: ¡Pues a qué esperamos, vamos a buscarle! Pero cuando los piratas salen del almacén, de repente empieza una violenta tormenta y, justo delante de ellos, aparece un gigantesco torbellino del que sale un gigante de piedra con un solo ojo rojo. Gigante: Por orden del Capi no se os dejará pasar a partir de este punto. Doa: ¡Hala, un gigante de piedra con tornado y todo! ¿Y qué harás si intentamos pasar igualmente? El gigante se mantiene callado pero una ráfaga de viento levanta otro de los almacenes y lo lanza contra los piratas, rompiéndose y convirtiéndose en múltiples rocas que se ponen a volar alrededor del gigante. Gigante: ¡Jajajajaja...! ¿eh? Sin embargo, los piratas habían logrado esquivar el impacto y se habían subido a los trozos del almacén destruido. Doa: Como iba diciendo... Gigante: En caso de que os resistáis, me veré obligado a acabar con vosotros. Soy Rick "El titán de piedra" y vosotros sois mi próxima victoria. Capítulo Diecinueve: La dama de las nubes Los piratas luchan contra Rick con todas sus fuerzas. Pero, por culpa del viento, no consiguen acercarse a él. Yakan: ¡Ya que hacer algo con ese viento! Tsubaki: ¡La tormenta! ¡Hay que disipar la tormenta! Tsubaki alza el vuelo hasta las nubes que rodean al gigante y se pone a mover sus alas a gran velocidad hasta disiparlas. Justo entonces, ve a otra persona volando entre ellas, una mujer. ???: ¡Mis nubes! ¡Tú! ... Trance symphony. La misteriosa figura empieza a tocar una canción que deja embobada a Tsubaki. El gigante aprovecha eso para atacarla. Rick: ¡Death Eye! El gigante lanza un potente rayo de su ojo que impacta directamente sobre Tsubaki, derrotándola y haciendola caer. Sin embargo, es salvada por Star, quién decide llevársela a un lugar seguro. Anna: ¡La mujer de ahí arriba! ¡Hay que acabar con ella! ???: Vaya... Anna va derecha a atacar a la misteriosa mujer pero ella susurra unas palabras. ???: Love Melody. De repente, Anna se detiene en seco, viendose incapaz de interrumpir a la mujer nube por la canción tan bella que está tocando con su lira. Sin embargo, Yakan logra subir hasta allí con la ayuda de un globo aerostático que crea con su poder pero se detiene al escuchar la música. Sin embargo, no deja de pensar en que tiene que proteger a su compañera y logra golpear a la mujer, haciendo que se le caiga la lira y pase el efecto de la hipnosis. Eso hace que Anna despierte y golpee a la mujer. Pero no le hace ni un rasguño. ???: Lo siento. Soy usuaria de la Kura Kura no Mi, una Logia. Los ataques normales no me afectan. Rick, si me hacer el favor. Rick: Con mucho gusto, Ana. ¡Rocket Hand! Rick dispara sus manos a los dos piratas y la mujer nube se desvanece para no ser alcanzada. Pero, en el último segundo, aparece Nathan y destruye los puños con un puñetazo imbuido por Haki. Eso hacer que la mujer nube vuelva a aparecer e intente hipnotizarlo pero el pirata la agarra y le da tal golpe que la manda a volar. Nathan: ¡Chúpate esa! Rick: ¡Ana! Nathan saca su revólver y lo transforma en un gigantesco cañón. Nathan: ¡Yori Yori Canon! Nathan se pone a bombardear al gigante con balas de cañón imbuidas con Haki, destruyendole por completo y convirtiendolo en un montón de ladrillos para asombro de los demás. Nathan: Jeje. He ganado. Kitanai: ¡Mooooola! Capítulo Veinte: Invitación Una vez que los dos piratas de Maxwell fueron derrotados, todos los demás fueron a felicitar a Nathan por su excelente actuación. Pero luego, entre los escombros empezó a sonar un Den Den Mushi parecido a Maxwell. Yakan supuso que sería él quien llama así que coge el auricular. Yakan: Tus sicarios han caído, payaso. Maxwell: ¡Hombre, el tío de la máscara! No llames "sicarios" a mis compañeros. Son mucho más que eso, esto... Yakan: Yakan. Maxwell: Buen nombre. ¿Sabes? Este nombre me recuerda a una clase de bovino. Yakan: ¡Basta de gracias, di donde estás y así podré ir y hacerte una visita! Maxwell: Pregunta a cualquier tío de la ciudad. Todos te darán la misma dirección: Funny Empire. Puedes enviarme un ramo de flores si quieres ¡Jaja! Yakan: ¿Qué planeas hacer con los contenedores robados? Maxwell: ¿Por qué desvelar el final de la trama si todavía no ha empezado lo bueno? Aunque puedes preguntar a sus antiguos dueños por su contenido pero no esperes que te reciban con los brazos abiertos. En ese momento, apareció Tsubaki cojeando y le quitó el auricular a Yakan. Tsubaki: ¡Oye tú! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Tengo una pregunta! Maxwell: ¡Hombre, la chica cotilla! Tsubaki: Cuando tu mascota nos atacó a Star y a mí y nos lanzó al mar luego nos salvó la vida. ¿Fuiste tú quien dio la orden? Si es así... ¿Por qué? Maxwell: Bueno... Je ¿Qué sentido tienen los chistes si no hay nadie para reírse de ellos? Y ahora pásame de nuevo con Yakan. Tsubaki le devuelve el auricular a Yakan. Maxwell: Bueno, campeón. Si tienes narices ven con tus amigos a Funny Empire. Habrá todo un fiestón esperandoos a ti y a tus amigos. ¡Con alfombra roja y todo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Yakan cuelga el auricular y propone ir a Funny Empire. Vero: ¿Sabes que nos esperará con toda la artillería? Valeria: Es muy arriesgado. Yakan: Valeria... Por favor. Necesito cerrar este caso. Valeria: ... Bueno... Está bien. Tsubaki: ¿Qué decís, tripulación? ¿Terminamos lo empezado? Piratas del Cielo Oscuro: ¡Y tanto! Los piratas se fueron a sus barcos y pusieron rumbo a Funny Empire. Capítulo Veintiuno: Preparativos Maxwell cuelga el auricular y se dirige a sus compañeros. Se encuentran todos en lo que parece una sala de reuniones de ubicación desconocida. Maxwell: ¿Rick y Ana han recibido el submarino? Un hombre grande y gordo con una capa de la Marina toma la palabra. ???: Sí, Capi. Y han hecho un gran trabajo al comprovar la fuerza del trabajo en equipo de esos piratas. Maxwell: Grácias, Dan. ¡Eh, Willy! ¡La chica del otro día te da las grácias por salvarla en tu misión del otro día! El Wotan que hay sentado en la esquina de la sala se ruboriza. Willy: Bueno. Ya sabes que aquí no somos mucho de matar al enemigo. En la otra esquina de la sala, una sombra toma la palabra: ???: Cuidado, Willy. Dependiendo de con quién lleves a cabo esos principios podría costarte la vida. Una cosa que he aprendido sobre el enemigo es que nunca juega limpio. Willy: Si tú lo dices... Maxwell: Bueno. Esos piratas deben estar a punto de llegar. Hay que terminar los preparativos de la operación "Próximo Imperio" cuanto antes. Dan: Las defensas de la isla están cargadas y preparadas. Y, como siempre, Willy cubrirá el fondo marino. Maxwell: Veamos como las gastan esos tíos como para poner tanto empeño en descubrir nuestro chanchullo. Se enfrentarán al poderío de los Piratas Freak y a su bandera. Y me ocuparé personalmente de enseñar a ese Yakan que un día de mala suerte puede dejarte hecho polvo. Bueno, un día de mala suerte y mogollón de artillería ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Por otro lado, el oficial del Daku Gorosei Fencing ha estado investigando con un nuevo Sr Papuru sobre el ladrón de contenedores en Trade Valley y se han enterado de los sucesos en los astilleros. Tras comunicarle a Hanran sobre los Piratas Freak y su probable responsabilidad en los robos, Hanran decide devolverle la "broma" a Maxwell de robarle a él los contenedores delante de sus narices no sin antes hacer una reunión diplomática con el Kuro Nodo. Hanran: Tenemos indicios de que los responsables de todo esto son los llamados Piratas Freak. Os debo una disculpa a ti y a tu organización. Qym: Suponiendo que tu información sea verídica. ¿Qué supones que debemos hacer? Hanran: He pensado que ir allí y matarlo sería demasiado poco. Yo había pensado en devolverle la jugarreta y robarle nuestros contenedores ante sus narices. Además, si le matáramos haríamos enfadar a muchos de sus clientes, la mayoría gente a la que no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos tener como enemigos. Qym: Mmm... A Kodona puede que no le haga mucha gracia esto pero... Veré lo que puedo hacer. Grácias por la información. Una vez que ambos líderes han colgado sus respectivos Den Den Mushi se dirigen a sus oficiales y dan una órden. Hanran: Llama al Batallón especial. Qym: Llama a los Insada. Capítulo Veintidós: El Coloso del Mar Los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro y los del Sueño por fin avistan la isla de Funny Empire. Esta resulta ser una enorme fortaleza formada por una muralla y una torre en su interior. La torre tiene encima una cabeza sonriente con sombrero. Yakan: Es ahí. Valeria: ¡Tsubaki, hemos encontrado la isla! Tsubaki: Bien. Estemos preparados para el comité de bienvenida. Nathan: ¡Que me lancen lo que quieran, yo lo frenaré! En ese momento, una gigantesca ola aparece desde la isla y avanza rápidamente contra los dos barcos. De repente, esta se transforma en un gigantesco tiburón de agua que avanza dispuesto a devorar los barcos. Nathan: ¡Excepto eso! Doa: ¡Ya voy! ¡Sello gélido! Doa congela el tiburón con la ayuda de su martillo, creando una enorme estatua de hielo. Valeria: ¡Vaya, buen trabajo! Doa: Un momento... Doa se pone pensativo hasta que recibe una sensación de nervios. Doa: ¡Están bajo el agua! ¡Los enemigos nos atacan desde el fondo marino! Justo debajo de los barcos, el Wotan Willy se dispone a realizar su técnica especial: Willy: ¡Jujutsu Gyojin-Taladro del Leviatán! Willy lanza un enorme chorro de agua contra el espacio que hay entre los dos barcos con la intención de hacer que vuelquen. Cuando el gigantesco chorro sale a la superfície, Tsubaki y Star hacen memoria. Star: El chorro del otro día... ¡La hydra! ¡Está bajo el agua! Doa: No, no es la hydra, es algo más pequeño. Aunque no hay mucha diferencia. Doa logra congelar el pilar de agua antes de que los dos barcos vuelquen y derrite el hielo que hay alrededor para poder continuar. Anna: ¡Esto será un no parar! Yakan: ¡Cierto, no podemos depender de Doa cada vez que nos ataquen por debajo! Un momento. Yakan imprime con su habilidad unas minas submarinas alrededor de los barcos. Yakan: Cuando veamos una explosión, todos a disparar los cañones contra ella. Los barcos siguen avanzando hasta que ven lo que parece una explosión. Sin embargo resulta ser una de las minas que ha sido lanzada por Willy contra los barcos. Anna logra lanzarla a otra parte de una patada. Vero: Ya estoy harta. Probaré una cosa. Vero empieza a usar su habilidad de manipulación de la naturaleza y empieza a crear corrientes submarinas alrededor de los barcos hasta que una de ellas escupe a Willy y lo manda volando contra el barco de los piratas del Sueño. Valeria: ¿Un Wotan? ¿Él es el que ha creado ese gigantesco chorro? Wotan: ¡Soy Willy, de los Piratas Freak! ¡Tengo ordenes de no dejaros llegar a la isla! Valeria: Je... Tú mismo. ¡Lightning Kicks! Valeria empieza a dar rápidas patadas contra el Wotan pero este no parece inmutarse para asombro de la capitana pirata. Luego, Willy se coloca en posición de ataque, extiende los brazos y junta los puños. Willy: ¿Me das una lección de fuerza? yo te daré una lección de fuerza ¡Rokushiki Ogi: Rokuogan! Desde su barco, los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro ven como el barco de los piratas del sueño es arrasado por la mitad superior. Todos los tripulantes del barco caen al agua. Willy: ¡Y a vosotros, que os quede bien claro que no llegaréis a poner un pie en esa isla! Acto seguido, Willy se mete en el agua y lanza a los Piratas del Sueño al barco de Tsubaki y los demás. Willy: Solo os queda un barco en condiciones, tendréis que buscar otra manera de pasar si no queréis que el vuestro acabe igual. Capítulo Veintitrés: Alianza de última hora Los Piratas del Sueño están siendo tratados por Star. Mientras intentan tomar una decisión sobre qué hacer tras la aplastante derrota de estos. Tsubaki: Decidido. Acercarnos a esa isla es un suicidio. Kitanai: Ese Wotan no nos va a dejar pasar nunca. Vero: Tendremos que retirarnos. Yakan: ¡Ni hablar! Star: ¡Yakan, no te levantes! Valeria: Yakan tiene razón. Esto ya es personal. Nathan: Eso me parece muy bien pero ¿Cómo vamos a llegar a la isla sin que ese Wotan nos haga papilla? En ese momento, un pequeño dirigible aparece en el cielo acompañado por dos peces voladores. Al parecer los dos grupos están discutiendo. Newt: ¡Que no, un ataque frontal no va a servir, es mejor atacar por los lados! Karasu: ¡Silencio, humano! ¡Un ataque frontal intimidará al enemigo al ver nuestra decisión de arrasar su catsillo. En el dirigible se encuentran los Insada Alessandra y Karasu y en los peces voladores se encuentran los guerreros Newt y Darkness, del Daku Gorosei. Newt se fija en el barco destruído y rápidamente se dirige donde están los piratas. Karasu: ¡A dónde vas! ¡No me des la espalda! Darkness: ¿A dónde va? Newt se acerca a los piratas y les ofrece ayuda pero ellos se niegan amablemente (aunque sorprendidos por su cortesía al ser de una organización enemiga). Newt: Puede que pertenezca al Daku Gorosei. Pero su objetivo es crear un mundo más justo y yo considero que dejaros atrás sería injusto. Darkness: Newt ¿qué haces? ¿quienes son estos? Valeria: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacen juntos el Kuro Nodo y el Daku Gorosei? Karasu se acerca al barco. Karasu: Si creéis que esto nos hace grácia lo lleváis claro. La decisión viene de arriba. Yakan: (¿Sanguinem ha hecho un pacto con el Kuro Nodo?) Newt: Nuestra misión es atacar esa isla de allí. Kitanai: ¡Ja! Pues lo lleváis claro, un Wotan con muy mala uva destroza a todo el que se acerca. Mira ese barco. Alessandra: Puede que os haya destrozado el barco pero si atacamos desde el aire no nos cogerá. Tsubaki: Bueeeno, ya que ahora están de moda las alianzas raras... ¿Os importaría llevarnos hasta la isla? Darkness: ¿Para qué? Yakan: Tenemos un asunto pendiente con el amo del lugar. Newt: ... Todos a bordo. Capítulo Veinticuatro: La flotaCategoría:LgarabatoCategoría:Historias Willy continua patrullando por los alrededores de Funny Empire vigilando que los Piratas del Cielo Oscuro no se acerquen. De repente vuelve a vislumbrar su barco acercándose. Willy: ¿Es que no aprendéis? Willy va directo contra el barco y lo destruye con su técnica Taladro del Leviatán. Sin embargo, luego aparecen diez barcos más idénticos al que acaba de destruir. Willy:¿Qué significa esto? ¡Es algún truco! ¡Están usando algún tipo de poder! Luego en el aire empiezan a aparecer dirigibles del Kuro Nodo. Willy: ¡No puede ser, nos invaden! Willy empieza a lanzar grandes cantidades de agua a los dirigibles y a los barcos pero no dejan de aparecer más. De entre los barcos aparece uno con los Piratas del Sueño y los del Cielo Oscuro a bordo. Valeria: Ha sido buena idea crear copias a mogollón del barco y el dirigible. El Wotan está empezando a desesperarse. Newt: ¡Un poder impresionante, el tuyo! Yakan: Grácias... (Jamás pensé que un miembro del Daku Gorosei iba a estar tan admirado por mi poder). Doa: ¡Eh, cuidado! De entre los chorros de agua que Willy lanza a los barcos, uno de ellos se dirige al barco original. Por suerte, es congelado a tiempo por el martillo de Doa. Willy: ¡Ahí estáis! Willy se acerca rápidamente al barco pero antes Doa salta a otro de los barcos y ataca a Willy desde allí, captando su atención. Doa: ¡Continuad, yo me ocuparé de él! Valeria: ¡Ni hablar, te va a matar! Doa: ¡Me las apañaré, marchaos! Finalmente, los piratas ceden y continúan su ruta mientras Doa se enfrenta a Willy. Willy: Está bien, si lo deseas, lucharé contigo y luego iré a por tus compañeros. Doa: ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de poder hacer lo segundo?